Urameshi's Decendent
by Tanapa
Summary: 54 years after the end of the tv show we find a new person(girl) in town. kuwabara's son and a human reincarnation of Hiei!! (slight language)
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to Urameshi's Decendent. 3 things. 1 i don't own any one from the tv show. 2 i own everyone else. 3 this is set 54 after the end of the 112 epi.  
  
i am still working on seeing/reading from right after the dark tounement up to when yusuke dies and becomes a demon and bits n peices aftertill the end.  
  
Yusuke looked up to see the head of Tsunokunai twist and laugh strait at him.  
  
"Right." Grinning evilly and chuckling "Shotgun!"  
  
………………………  
  
"Huh? That dream again. Where the hell is it coming from" asked a female voice. "Yawn huh? 7:30? Well there's always time for sleep." Grinning she went back to sleep.  
  
4 hours later …  
  
"If only the sun didn't exist I could catch more zzzzs." A girl with short blonde hair, pale skin, and teal-green eyes complains. "Why do you bother me so?" she asks no one.  
  
The girl gets up and we see the rest of the room. There are bits of trash scattered everywhere, torn school books, dirty clothes and just about everything you would find in a bachelors pad was crammed into this tiny room. Then the girls hair turns from blonde to crimson and we hear a voice.  
  
………………………  
  
"I am now a member of the demon world."  
  
………………………  
  
The girls hair turns from crimson to blonde again.   
  
"Huh? Who is there? Show yourself!"  
  
After three minutes of searching the room all she found was a bag on the table that she had not seen before. When she looked in it had a strange little ring looking thingy. She threw it away.   
  
~how creepy~  
  
She got dressed and headed out.  
  
~ok Tsusa now where are you going to go? Well schools out. I just don't wanna go there. The arcade is out. I'm broke. I guess I'll head to the park.~  
  
On her way there she ran into her friend Yoko (a girl that was dressed in a blue and green fuku with brown eyes and black hair) who scolded her for skipping school, but when Tsusa inquired her about what she was doing out of school Yoko said that she was enjoying lunch and heading back to the school and that Tsusa would be coming to.  
  
"Wha… What?!?!"  
  
"Oh yes you are 18 days of skipping and now becoming your 19th. No Way!!"  
  
They walked in the gate and suddenly Tsusa disappears and Yoko heads strait to the roof.  
  
"Why do you like it up here Tsusa?"  
  
"I feel….. safe or something. I… I really don't know."  
  
Tsusa's hair turns crimson again and she sees a teen in appearance boy with greesed back hair and warm brown eyes in front of her and the her hair turns blonde again.  
  
"Huh?" asks Tsusa "Where… where did he go?"   
  
"Huh?!?! Who are you speaking of?"  
  
"The boy. He…he was right there."  
  
Intercom: Tsusa report to the main office immediately. I mean now!  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You are going and I am making you and that is final."  
  
*sigh*~well this is no fair, but who was that guy? Who the hell is he~  
  
"Well come on I have to get to class and you have to go to the office."  
  
"I'm not going you go leave me here."  
  
"Ok, but when you get expelled don't come crying to me."  
  
"Oh gee I would be so upset."  
  
"I'm serious. What will your mom do?"  
  
"I don't know be upset maybe, but answer me this do I care?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you that dense! No I don't! not in a million years!"  
  
"Don't spaz out on me ok I still have bruises from the last time you did that!"  
  
Yoko heads down stairs and Tsusa heads towards the front gate to leave. On her way there she runs into her "favorite" teacher.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Away where?"  
  
"Away from your ugly face and this stupid school. Bye-bye."  
  
"Get your ass back here now."  
  
"Um… let me think about that… no."  
  
"You think your tough huh?"  
  
"No. I know I am."  
  
"So you think you can take me? Huh miss tough girl."  
  
"Not only can I do it, I can beat you to the last inch of your life."  
  
"If your so sure of yourself then do it."  
  
"No. I really don't feel like going to jail for killing a teacher that is only good for pissing me off."  
  
"Getting wimpy or something huh?"  
  
"bye-bye. No One Ever Calls Me Wimpy And Lives!"  
  
Tsusa walked away.  
  
~5.4.3.2.1.~Tsusa punches the teacher with a force that could nock down an elephant. Tsusa leaves and heads to the park. Once there she falls asleep in the sunlight for a few hours.  
  
"Mommy look at that girl there her hair is as red as your car."  
  
"Dear now that's not very nice."  
  
………………………  
  
A sports car rounds the corner and a boy runs to save the child headed strait for the path of the car. The car collides with the boy and he flips over the car and lands on the ground. Tsusa looks up to see some thing coming out of the boy and forming an identical replication of the body on the ground.  
  
………………………  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Um.. Excuse me, but how did you do that?" says a teenage boy with black hair and a two tone blue outfit.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make your hair change color like that."  
  
"Huh? But my hair is blonde and I never changed it."  
  
"Yeah you did a minute ago it was crimson." he says as he shows her the picture of her on the digital camera. "See."  
  
"Nice trick can you do any others?"  
  
"What do you mean trick?"  
  
"My hair has never been nor ever will be changed from the color it is now."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that is wasn't a trick?"  
  
"No it wasn't a trick."  
  
"So whatcha doin out of school eh?"  
  
"Skipping. You?"  
  
"Skipping. For how many days strait?"  
  
"2. You?"  
  
"19. Oh you don't like that do you I can tell in your face what you feel. If you were a true bad boy rebel or whatever the boys call themselves then you would learn to mask your emotions better."  
  
"Huh?" ~where did this girl come from she seems to know everything by just a glance. Scary~ "and how might I ask do you know all this?"  
  
"Experience."  
  
"Experience?"  
  
"Yes. This is not the first time I've skipped in my life, so I would know."  
  
~ she is most defiantly scary. I wonder why though? Why has she skipped at all isn't school a place for learning? Has she lost the will to learn?~ "so why do you skip?"  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"To tell you the truth I am bored at school. I have already learned the information and would love to just stick it in the teacher's faces, but then I would be marked as a nerd. So instead I go in for exams and get them high enough to sustain a passing grade. I wonder why I am telling you this?"  
  
"Because I asked?"  
  
"I usually tell no one and keep my head down unless prevoked. You still haven't answered my question why do you skip?"  
  
"Because I felt like it?"  
  
"I know you have some other reason to skip it is very obvious again because of your face. As I said before masking of your emotions is key if you want to survive out here."  
  
~how the hell does she know all this?!?~ "Survive out here? What do you mean?"  
  
"Drop the act, but I will explain."  
  
~how the hell does she know all this!!! How the hell can a girl of her age know years of learning if she does not show the emotional scars on her face? Or if she doesn't show the physical scars?~ "Please do."  
  
"To Survive out here is to survive the world that you and I live in, but sometimes have no contact to thus becoming the disconnected and emotion showing people. Like you for instance. I am betting that this is your first time skipping, but not you first time connected to the real world or the world the rich people and popular kids are not aware of. Not even the jocks of school are connected to this world, sure they act as they are supposed to in this world but they are not. The only ones truly "connected" are the "punks" or those unlucky enough to become truly "connected".  
  
"So is that all?"  
  
"I think so? Hm yup it most defiantly is." *nod nod* "yup it is."  
  
"Are you ok?" ~Weird it looked like she was telling herself as well as me~  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go." Y to C  
  
(author's note: from now on because it is stupid to keep writing her hair turns from blonde to crimson or the other way around and also because I see no small children or people to notice besides the boy the change and change back will be known as   
  
Y to C and reverse for the other way.)  
  
………………………  
  
"…and two are you sure you're the grim reaper?"  
  
………………………C to Y  
  
"It did it again. Now you have to tell me how you did tha… whatcha looking for?"  
  
"The source of the voice I heard."  
  
"The voice? But I didn't hear a voice?"  
  
"You didn't? but it sounded as though he was right next to me. Are you sure you didn't hear it?"  
  
"Yeah I'm 100% sure."  
  
"I… I have to go. Bye!"  
  
Tsusa runs off and is nearly run over by a black corvette with tinted windows. ~I was almost a pancake. Just like the boy in my dream! But how can that be?~ She mindlessly almost walked into traffic again and decided to just go home because she wasn't in the mood to die.  
  
"What a bore I really wish I had been able to do something. I guess I'll go to school tomorrow."  
  
When Tsusa reaches her house she sees many cars parked out front. ~Goddammit is she doing this again!! Oh well. I guess I'll have to sneak in my window again. ~ Tsusa hops in her window and locks the door.  
  
"Damn. Why? Why does she constantly do this?"  
  
thats all for now more later ~tanapa~ 


	2. Today i find Ze sora wa aoi

Welcome to Urameshi's Decendent. 3 things. 1 i don't own any one from the tv show. 2 i own everyone else. 3 this is set 54 after the end of the 112 epi.  
  
i am still working on seeing/reading from right after the dark tounement up to when yusuke dies and becomes a demon and bits n peices aftertill the end.  
  
"Right." Grinning evilly and chuckling "Shotgun!"  
  
The creature is decimated and all that is left is a very small pile of ash.  
  
"Heh. Don't piss me off."  
  
"I guess you got him, eh? Yusuke are you alright?"  
  
"No Kurama I feel like someone's watching us."  
  
Yusuke points to Tsusa or at least to the area she is watching from.  
  
………………………  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Tsusa gets dressed and goes to school. Upon walking in she sees the guy she was talking to the day before.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You can see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how I am not in a human form or even in a physical form so how can you?"  
  
"I just can. You are here and look human to me so stop spouting bullshit and tell me why you are here?"  
  
"I just am."  
  
"What the hell kinda answer is that?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"It maybe the truth but it is not the truth in it's truest form. In short it is a simple true and not the expansive one I was expecting."  
  
"Your getting crazy looks better head along."  
  
This response pissed off Tsusa even more, so she took a swipe at him and watched in mute horror as her hand passed through his body.  
  
"But how….."  
  
"Better hurry along now."  
  
Tsusa goes into school and we see the boy contacting someone.  
  
"Yes, sir. It's her alright, but she seems completely clueless to what she is doing and to what she is. Ok I will get right on that."  
  
We see Tsusa ducking a boy's punch and preparing to punch back.  
  
"Try to hit me eh? Well why don't you try one of mine. Huh?"  
  
The boy ducks the punch and appears behind Tsusa and almost hits her again.  
  
"Lucky reflex of yours well what do you think of MINE!"  
  
The boy barely ducks and again appears in back of Tsusa, but this time Tsusa is ready and makes contact.  
  
"Why aren't you falling on the ground? I hit you pretty hard so now your supposed to fall. I guess I'll have to try HARDER!"  
  
This time the boy is hit and falls down and we see that the boy has black hair and that he is very short. He is wearing a black bandanna and black clothes with a white shirt.  
  
"Whatchur name?"  
  
"Why does it matter boy?"  
  
"I would like to know who it is that attempted to beat me up."  
  
"Attempted!?! Don't you mean successfully?"  
  
The boy does not answer and this only pisses Tsusa off.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
The boy only laughs.  
  
"Fine. I will tell you my name. It's Tsusa. Now what is yours?"  
  
"Mine is to important a name to be told with onlookers."  
  
"So what do you suggest."  
  
The boy points at the trees. "I will tell you if you can keep up." He runs off into those trees.  
  
"I don't play 'Follow the Leader'."  
  
Tsusa walks out of school royally pissed off.  
  
" 'I'll tell you if you can keep up.' ha as if. Like I am going to run for him."  
  
"You should always be prepared for the unknown."  
  
"What do you mean and why aren't you still mindlessly frolicking through the forest?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid and I could have killed you 3 times if I had desired."  
  
"3? As if. Is that some sick little I think I'm bigger than you thing. Well your not."  
  
"Height does not matter."  
  
"Well is this private enough? Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Fine then bye."  
  
Tsusa goes to the park to take another nap.  
  
"Piss me off when I'm tired. Snot fair." Y to C  
  
………………………  
  
"What's up with Hiei? Why is he being so quiet?" Yusuke  
  
"If you are going to talk about me the kindest thing you can do is talk triple out of human earshot." Hiei  
  
"Ok, but then will you answer my question?"  
  
"No."  
  
……………………… C to Y  
  
*Tsusa yawns*  
  
"So does that mean Hiei would know who this Yusuke person is? But is it the same person? Or thing? Or whatever? Or reincarnated?"  
  
Tsusa wondered back to the school to try to find out. Tsusa looks around and eventually looks in the woods like area and finds the boy.  
  
"Hiei? Is your name Hiei?"  
  
"Huh? How the hell did you find that name out?"  
  
"So is it your name?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"If it is then you can tell me of who this Yusuke guy is. I see him in my dreams. I hear his voice on the wind. I see him when I am on the roof."  
  
"So then you're the one."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The one who sees Yusuke's past and interacts with it."  
  
"What?!? What the hell are you talking about!!?!!"  
  
Then Hiei disappeared.  
  
~He is faster than I though.~ "Hiei? Are you still here? Dammit he ran off but he can't be to far at the speed he was going he can't be more than 2 miles away."  
  
"Correct. If I had gone as you thought I would easily be 2 miles from here. How did you decipher that?"  
  
"Simple math and logic."  
  
"I though you hated school."  
  
"I do, but that never stopped me from learning on my own what the school is teaching the students now."  
  
"Will you come with me to a place?"  
  
"A place? Could you specify?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
Tsusa follows Hiei and finds herself at the mouth of a cave.  
  
"I don't like this place I'm going. Adios."  
  
"Why don't you like it?"  
  
"It doesn't feel right. Cya."  
  
Tsusa heads off. Tsusa eventually runs into the guy from the day before.  
  
"What did you mean earlier?"  
  
"You can still see me, but no normal human can see me."  
  
"What did you mean earlier?!?"  
  
"You are not normal. You are unique."  
  
"Doesn't that translate to weird. Are you a ghost or something?"  
  
"True on both I'm afraid. I died recently."  
  
"How sad. So why are you bothering me?"  
  
"Because I was told that you could help me."  
  
"Help you how?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who told you to follow me?"  
  
"The Mighty Koenma."  
  
"The mighty Ko who?"  
  
"The mighty Koenma!"  
  
"And who is he?"  
  
"The ruler of spirit world."  
  
"Spirit world?" Y to C  
  
………………………  
  
She sees a toddler.  
  
"More like the Mighty Koenma to be exact. I'm the son of King Yama."  
  
"So it takes hundreds of years to get potty trained." Yusuke  
  
……………………… C to Y  
  
"…. are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? A toddler? Koenma is a toddler?!?"  
  
"How did you know that? Hey wait are you telling me you've met Koenma?"  
  
"No I have never met him in person or any other form."  
  
"Then how? How did you know what he looks like?!?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going this is to weird for me."  
  
"Well then go I certainly can't stop you."  
  
Tsusa leaves and again heads to school.  
  
"This is a bad day. It is to weird to be good. Ghosts, creepy people, and a mighty toddler? What the hell am I getting myself into?"  
  
"You are getting yourself into your destiny, young lady."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
All Tsusa sees is a red headed boy with a white rose.  
  
"Kurama? Is your name Kurama?"  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Then how do you know my name?"  
  
"I saw you with this Yusuke person in a dream and he called a person who looked exactly like you Kurama. Who is this Yusuke?"  
  
"You are correct. He is an acquaintance of mine, but the information you want on him is not something I will tell you."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You must find out who Yusuke is on your own." Kurama dissappears.  
  
"God Dammit! Why won't any one tell me who this Yusuke guy is?!? I'm going home."  
  
Tsusa goes home to find her mother with a very evident hangover.  
  
"Mother maybe you can tell me this."  
  
"Hush. Your to loud."  
  
"Tell me this: Do you know a guy named Yusuke?"  
  
"I said be quiet your too loud."  
  
"Answer my question or I will turn on the lights."  
  
"The only Yusuke I know is my Great-grandfather Yusuke. Why?"  
  
"Your useless."  
  
"That is not the way to speak to your mother."  
  
"It is if your getting drunk every night and have a party when I am supposed to be resting up for school."  
  
"And how often do you go to school?"  
  
"I go to school!"  
  
"How often?"  
  
"Once in a while."  
  
"How often?!?"  
  
"Rarely."  
  
"That's right so does it really matter if I have a party or not if you are not going to school."  
  
"No I guess not."   
  
Tsusa leaves and starts looking for someone to fight. ~If I get much more pissed then this I am going to explode.~ She looks around and can't seem to find anybody that wants to fight her. ~I think I'll have to go to helpless victim mode to get some one to challenge me.~ She goes to up town and starts to head down a dark alley.  
  
"Bad idea."  
  
"What do you mean? What's your name? If you are going to bother me so much then at least grant me that."  
  
"My name is Sukan Hamtra. And yours?"  
  
"Tsusa. Now tell me why is this a bad idea?"  
  
"I don't know I just think it is."  
  
"Then leave me alone."  
  
Tsusa continues doing her innocent act until some guys approach her with the intent on raping her.  
  
"Little girls shouldn't wonder into such a dangerous place."  
  
"I can decide what's dangerous all on my own thank you."  
  
"Then you gonna give us a show?"  
  
"If you can beat me." (Authors note: If you can't figure out what they mean by   
  
a "show" then let me give you the sanrio: perverted guys sees teenage girl with a seemingly innocent smile. Now get your head in the gutter and figure out what "show" is!!!)  
  
"This little girl is going to beat us up? Hahahahahaha! Yeah right!"  
  
"Well you started it…"  
  
Tsusa easily defeats all the guys in a matter of minutes.  
  
"That was fun and I feel a lot better. Thanks Guys!"  
  
"…N…No…Pro…owww...ble…m"  
  
"I…I didn't know girls could hit so hard."  
  
"My name is Tsusa Ukina and you don't want to challenge me. Ha ha ha ha! Tells your friends that boys!"  
  
Tsusa goes home and arrives there long after the sun sets.  
  
"Hey there Tsu…um…Tsu…sa."  
  
"You don't even remember my name…"*Tsusa's vein pops*  
  
"Whatcher say?"  
  
"Nothing mother. Good night I am going to bed."  
  
thats all for now more later ~tanapa~ 


	3. Discovery of identities

Welcome to Urameshi's Decendent. 3 things. 1 i don't own any one from the tv show. 2 i own everyone else. 3 this is set 54 after the end of the 112 epi.  
  
i am still working on seeing/reading from right after the dark tounement up to when yusuke dies and becomes a demon and bits n peices aftertill the end.  
  
"I guess you got him, eh? Yusuke are you alright?"  
  
"No Kurama I feel like someone is watching us." Yusuke points to Tsusa or at least to the area she is watching from. "It's over there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That girl don't you see her?"  
  
"See who? Yusuke if this is……"  
  
………………………  
  
"What is wrong with the world!!" Tsusa yelled to no one. ~life is totally pissing me off right now. It is getting weirder every day~  
  
"The better question is what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Sukan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kurama, Hiei? Yoko?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Koenma? Yusuke? Bo… um Bo… Boton?"  
  
"Yes. I am Botan. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I… I don't know. I saw you before some place I know it."  
  
"That is not possible I haven't been to the living world in 20 years."  
  
" 'And Three are you sure you're the grim'… Wait that was you! You're the grim reaper? But A you're a girl, B your in pink and C your too happy looking."  
  
"But how…How do you know all this?"  
  
"A boy said it to me once."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know I think this Yusuke guy, but I am starting to believe he doesn't exist. So it could have been anybody."  
  
"He does exist."  
  
"So why are you here? And what the hell do you mean by 'he does exist'? Could you be any more vague? You are rather dumb. 'he does exist.' You know that was not the answer I wanted. Why does no one ever give a straight answer or a more informative answer."  
  
"Koenma wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Does the toddler want a pep talk or a bedtime story?"  
  
"Neither. That is rather rude. Please refrain from saying that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is a lot older than you and he is royalty."  
  
"To quote the man in my dream 'so it takes thousands of years to move past a diaper.' so where is this mighty 3 month old? To small to make house calls?"  
  
"He is very bizzy and can't take time out to meet you in person."  
  
"Bizzy? What century are you living in?"  
  
"Just come with me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well grab onto my oar!"  
  
Tsusa tries and watches as her hand passes right through. "Well how do I grab hold of the oar?"  
  
"You mean you aren't dead?"  
  
"No. Last time I checked I was alive and kickin'."  
  
"But how? It's says in the book that Tsusa Ukina died yesterday and was to go to Koenma immediately. Here it is: Ukina Tsusa, 16 years old. You are rude, short-tempered, rowdy, violent, reckless, and also stubborn and…and…"  
  
"Stubborn and what?"  
  
"And I don't know it just stops after and."  
  
"Let me see that!"  
  
"No. Well since you didn't die I can't bring you to spirit world, so bye!"  
  
"I hate timewasters and I hate Toddlers!"  
  
"For the last time Koenma is not a toddler! He can send you to hell if he wishes!"  
  
"EEERRRRR!!! I DON'T CARE! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF I A AM ALIVE! GOOD-BYE!"  
  
"Tsusa! Stop please!"  
  
"Why? I'm useless alive anyway so just wait till I die then come see me."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
Tsusa leaves and a very confused Botan comes back to Koenma and reports that Tsusa is alive and at full health.  
  
"Full health!?! But how it says she was supposed to die yesterday in a fatal car accident!"  
  
"Apparently she knew when to jump out of the way sir."  
  
"Did someone in form her of her coming death?"  
  
"No, but for a while Sukan was with her and interacted with her. In fact she could see him sir."  
  
"You should have told me immediately!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. How are we to get Miss Ukina to spirit world?"  
  
"We might have to enlist some help to get her here through a portal since she didn't die."  
  
"Why do we need her, sir? She seems so rude and why not go to her?"  
  
"She is a very powerful individual and I need to know if…"  
  
"If what, sir?"  
  
"If she is another Sensui."  
  
"Sensui!?! Is she really that powerful?"  
  
"More so I'm afraid."  
  
"Should we call Him in?" (A.N.: and so I must do an authors note I know I know The Big and almighty "Him". Who could that be? Is it Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, or someone else? Is "Him" in Rekai, Makai or Ningenkai? Guess what? I'm not telling :-P)  
  
"I don't think so. At least not yet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Contact Kurama and Hiei immediately!"  
  
"Consider it done Koenma-sir."  
  
Botan goes to nengenkai and finds Hiei and Kurama rather quickly.  
  
"We need you to contact a girl named Tsusa and see if you can get her to this location."  
  
"Tsusa!?!" Hiei and Kurama say at the same time.  
  
"Yes you are to leave right away."  
  
"But she wont listen to me!"  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I already met the girl."  
  
"I fought with her or spared with her."  
  
"You both met her?!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then do you know how powerful she is?"  
  
"No, it is hidden well. Apparently even from the ningin."   
  
"I could not tell either, but I do know she is very strong."  
  
"Can you try to get her to this location?"  
  
"I will try." Kurama leaves.  
  
"Me as well." Hiei disappears.  
  
"Oh I hope they succeed."  
  
"Hope who succeeds?"  
  
"Oh Sukan! What did you talk to Tsusa about?"  
  
"Oh nothing really I met her 4 days ago when I was alive."  
  
"What did you talk to her about?"  
  
"Oh well I had just found her so I could say my goodbyes and I wanted to see if I could watch her hair go from blonde to crimson to blonde again….."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Her hair changes color on it's own, but for short periods of time. It goes from blonde to crimson to blonde."  
  
"Oh it does, does it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I must speak w/ Koenma again please excuse me."  
  
"Um Bye."  
  
Botan races to Koenma as fast as she can.  
  
"Koenma sir!"  
  
"Oh Botan is Tsusa here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just heard that Tsusa has ability number 45 and doesn't even know she has it."  
  
"Has she used it?"  
  
"Apparently so from my sources the signal color appears in her hair and that color is red."  
  
"Red!?!"  
  
"Yes. Crimson to be exact and I ran a background check on the last name. It used to be Yukimora."  
  
"Yukimora are you sure?"  
  
"Do you want me to see if Keiko is still alive?"  
  
"Yes go to it right away."  
  
"Ok sir." Botan leaves. Now we see Kurama and Hiei talking.  
  
"How did u meet her suichi?"  
  
"I happened to listen in on a conversation she was having w/ herself." ….."This is a bad day. It is to weird to be good. Ghosts, creepy people, and a mighty toddler? What the hell am I getting myself into?" "You are getting yourself into your destiny, young lady." "Huh? Who said that?" "Kurama? Is your name Kurama?" "Who told you this?" "No one." "Then how do you know my name?" "I saw you with this Yusuke person in a dream and he called a person who looked exactly like you Kurama. Who is this Yusuke?" "You are correct. He is an acquaintance of mine, but the information you want on him is not something I will tell you." "Meaning?" "You must find out who Yusuke is on your own." ……  
  
"And that's all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I got to fight with her and man did she catch me by surprise." …… "Try to hit me eh? Well why don't you try one of mine. Huh?" "Lucky reflex of yours well what do you think of MINE!" this time Tsusa is ready and makes contact. "Why aren't you falling on the ground? I hit you pretty hard so now your supposed to fall. I guess I'll have to try HARDER!" "Whatchur name?" "Why does it matter boy?" "I would like to know who it is that attempted to beat me up." "Attempted!?! Don't you mean successfully?" "Answer me!" "Fine. I will tell you my name. It's Tsusa. Now what is yours?" "Mine is to important a name to be told with onlookers." "So what do you suggest." "I will tell you if you can keep up." "I don't play 'Follow the Leader'." " 'I'll tell you if you can keep up.' ha as if. Like I am going to run for him." "You should always be prepared for the unknown." "What do you mean and why aren't you still mindlessly frolicking through the forest?" "I'm not that stupid and I could have killed you 3 times if I had desired." "3? As if. Is that some sick little I think I'm bigger than you thing. Well your not." "Height does not matter." "Well is this private enough? Will you tell me your name?" "Why should I?" "Fine then bye." Tsusa goes to the park to take another nap. "Piss me off when I'm tired. Snot fair."….. "Hiei? Is your name Hiei?" "Huh? How the hell did you find that name out?" "So is it your name?" "What's it to you?" "If it is then you can tell me of who this Yusuke guy is. I see him in my dreams. I hear his voice on the wind. I see him when I am on the roof." "So then you're the one." "Huh?" "The one who sees Yusuke's past and interacts with it." "What?!? What the hell are you talking about!!?!!" "Hiei? Are you still here? Dammit he ran off but he can't be to far at the speed he was going he can't be more than 2 miles away." "Correct. If I had gone as you thought I would easily be 2 miles from here. How did you decipher that?" "Simple math and logic." "I though you hated school." "I do, but that never stopped me from learning on my own what the school is teaching the students now." "Will you come with me to a place?" "A place? Could you specify?" "Just come." "I don't like this place I'm going. Adios." "Why don't you like it?" "It doesn't feel right. Cya." ……  
  
"That's rather interesting and BTW, what where u doing at the high school?"  
  
"Attending it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Trenton Gossen! Where have you been and who is this?"  
  
"Trenton?"  
  
"I had something to do sis and this is my friend…"  
  
"Kurama, mam. And u are?"  
  
"Catrina Gossen older sister of Trenton."  
  
"Sister hm? Well that's nice and just how old are you?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Oh and Trenton how old are you?"  
  
"U don't know how old your friend is?"  
  
"Er… we just met Catrina. Kurama I am 14."  
  
"Bye Catrina."  
  
"Bye Kurama."  
  
"Trenton hm?"  
  
"Well I fell into a little trouble and remembered what you said about living as a human to regain strength."  
  
"So now u have 2 sisters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she know what u are?"  
  
"um…"  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Do she know about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what are we going to do about Tsusa?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Well Trenton u better head on to school. See you later."  
  
"But. Tsusa only comes to school once on a couple months!"  
  
"Well she might surprise u look over there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Not with you eyes with your spirit."  
  
"Yes, of course. Now I see her."  
  
"Better get to school."  
  
Hiei grumbles and disappears.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Who said that. Tsusa?"  
  
"Yes. You know I am still upset about that place u tried to take me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. The only reason I came to school was to punish you for doing that to me. You are the reason Botan visited me. You are the reason for all the weird stuff. Your very existence causes me annoyances beyond my control."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! It's yours and Kurama's and Sukan's and even that nonexistent person Yusuke's fault!"  
  
"Since when have a girls like you have the right to blame my brother for there problems?"  
  
"Your Hiei's sister!?!"  
  
"Non, I'm Trenton's sister. Right Trenton?"  
  
"Yes, Of course Catrina."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE! I thought you were the demon Hiei not a sister to her!"  
  
"Tsusa? Oh brother, why did you even attempt talking to something as worthless as her?"  
  
"WORTHLESS!?! *Temp drops dramatically* NO ONE EVER CALLS ME WORTHLESS!!! U WILL PAY!!"  
  
Tsusa takes a swing at Catrina and Hiei blocks the shot.  
  
"Dearist sister I think it's better not to agitate Tsusa."  
  
"What do u mean? That bitch can't hit for her life. The blonde punk."  
  
"BLONDE PUNK!!! Try this."  
  
Hiei barely saves Catrina and take a little damage in the process.  
  
"Stop guarding me!"  
  
"If I hadn't u would be in pieces right now."  
  
"No one has that kind of power."  
  
"Yes I do. I have that kind of power, but I only occasionally use it. Catrina be glade Hiei is your brother. I will spare u, but only for today."  
  
The temp. is still lowered as Tsusa walks away. ~Where did that come from? 'I will spare u, but only for today' I sounded scarier than usual. Good. I wanna sound evil.~  
  
"She's creepy Trenton."  
  
"I know, Catrina. I know."  
  
Tsusa deciedes to go to school and curses of the first thing she meets.  
  
"I'm a what!?!"  
  
"U heard me."  
  
"U Wanna fight?"  
  
"Your no chalange, but why not?"  
  
"Why you…!!"  
  
Tsusa takes the first hit and laughs.  
  
"Is that what u call a hit now a days? Well sorry to disappoint, but THIS IS A PUNCH!"  
  
"Owwww" Passes out.  
  
"Well I guess I'm still weak u spoke before going down. Hell u didn't just go strait down. I will work on that."  
  
"What! That girl just took down the strongest guy in school and w/ one punch!"  
  
"What is she doing Koenma? Where did she humanly get that kind of power?"  
  
"I Don't Quite Know, but she is rapidly growing in strength."  
  
"Koenma-sir! At this rate she will be stronger than Sensui ever was."  
  
"I know. I know. Did u locate Kieko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"Dead I'm afraid. Died in childbirth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then get her ghost butt here now!"  
  
"She's already moved on."  
  
"Then we have to find a way to get her here! If she turns against us all 3 worlds will be in danger!"  
  
"I will try to get her Koenma-sir."  
  
Botan flies off. Now we visit Makai.  
  
"Hey look at this that can't be right there is a really really strong creature in nigenkai." Random person 6  
  
"What!?! What is it?" random person 3  
  
"A… A human." random person 2  
  
"Just how strong?" random person 4  
  
"Over High Class S in power." random person 5  
  
"Really?" random person 1  
  
"Don't worry, she can't be that strong w/o a purpose."  
  
"Don't worry!?! And what if her purpose is to kill all of Makai!" Random person 5  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"How do u know?" Random person 6  
  
"I just do."  
  
"It's a it's a…." random person 2  
  
"A girl? I figured as much."  
  
Tsusa is running down the hall.  
  
"Come back and fight!"  
  
"Ningen males are very weak. Don't u think?"  
  
"Ah. It's Trenton. Heh heh heh who cursed u w/ that name anyway?"  
  
"The creatures u ningens call parents."  
  
"Hie… I mean Trenton? What's a ningen?"  
  
"Things of the living world Tsusa." says Sukan  
  
"Sukan? When did u get here?"  
  
"Girl. U can see him?"  
  
"I am not a girl! And yes I can."  
  
"He can see me too?"  
  
"Yes I can! Even the weakest of Makai Demons could see a ghost."  
  
"Makai Demons?"   
  
YtoC Tsusa falls to the ground and hits her head hard.  
  
thats all for now more later ~tanapa~ 


End file.
